


Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

by Khat58



Category: Locke & Key, Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Multi, Poly Relationship, The boys are flustered messes, let’s ignore episode 10 for a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: What would have happened if Scot took Kenzie up on her offer (and Gabe is the Gave we all know and love. I am eliciting to ignore episode 10's conclusions all together at the moment). Enjoy.
Relationships: Scot Cavendish/Kinsey Locke/Gabe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Kinsey was ready to go home already. She had a test in Math that was torture and all she had to do was put her textbook in her locker and she was home free. But of course she got stopped a mere 3 feet from her locker.

"Kinz, can we talk?" Scot's British accent rung out in the hall as Gabe and himself approached her, blocking her from reaching her locker.

"Yea sure can I just--"

"We've decided." Scot looked her in the eye.

"Decided what?" Kinsey shrugged, still trying to maneuver her way to her locker.

"That we are okay with you dating both of us." Gabe smiled softly.

"Oh, you decided on that." Kinsey stopped her actions to look at them both. "You really are okay with it?" She looked between the two.

"Yea of course. I mean it took a little chatting between Gabe and I, and turns out we have a lot in common too. We did some research and it's quiet interesting what we found, although..."

"What Scot is trying to say." Gave cut off Scot's cute rambling, "Is we're considering trying a Poly relationship between the three of us." Gabe grabbed Scot's hand to pull it away from fidgeting with his shirt. They intertwined fingers as Kinsey opened her mouth to reply, but Scot beat her to it.

"A Poly relationship or Polymorus is where more than 2 people date each other so like for example--"

"I know what a Poly relationship is Scot." Kinsey chuckled.

"Course you do, sorry just, still wrapping my head around it." Scot tampered off, bowing his head once more, his hand twitching in Gabe's with the need to do something with it.

"So wait, you two are interested in each other too now?" Kinsey gestured to their intertwined hands and crossed her arms, a smirk forming on her face.

The two jumped apart with nervousness and panic written all over their faces.

"Oh well--"

"You see--"

Kinsey laughed as the two teens stumbled over their words nervously. Both flushing red in a way that could only be explained as adorable by all means.

"Does this mean I have 2 boyfriends now?" Kenzie interrupted them mid stutter.

Both nodded quickly with hope written on their faces.

Kinsey pushed them aside to (finally) open her locker and stuff her text book in, to trade it out with her book bag.

"Come on you too." Kinsey slammed her locker shut, grabbing both boys hands and dragging them to the nearest exit.

Both boys looked to the other from behind Kinsey and sent a cheeky smile to the other.

'Nailed it' They both thought.


End file.
